The Light of Ascension
by Blitz12
Summary: The expansion of the Sekirei universe, with another Sekirei to find her destined one. With Miya's disappearance, another is sent in her place to seek her out.


Sekirei- The Light of Ascension

Chapter 1

Many years before the story of Sekirei…

There was a large council of humanoids, they kneeled on bended knee as the Matriarch approached. The queen appeared young, no older than 30 years old and with long blue hair that reflected the sky. She had a symbol engraved to her chest, a symbol that resembles a dove aiming for the sky while adorned with stars, one that symbolizes their fate.

The ones that were closest to the ruler made way for her to pass. It was that time when the matriarch had sat down on the high ruling chair. "It was most fortunate that the Great One had given us life, and we are the chosen ones. But because of fear, our numbers are being depleted. We, the race of Seki, have lived on for many generations but I fear that we will be extinct."

A purple haired woman bowed before the queen before speaking, "This I agree, my queen. We must explore the depths of the universe and maybe we can find a race that could understand us, so that we can prevent our extinction and through our teachings, to guide others to enlightenment." She waited eagerly for her queen's response.

The queen was thinking it through, but it was a quick decision to make. She responded, "MIYA, you were one of beloved daughters, I can tell that you're an excellent Mother. I sense great hope in your decision. You will undertake the task immediately, you will take your flock with you. I pray for your success." The queen had bid MIYA to leave. While the purple haired woman was preparing her ship, she ran into several unwanted attention.

Many Seki, both male and female, were crowding around her, as she loaded her flock on board. She had brought 107, all designated as Miya and their respective numbers.

"Mother MIYA, don't leave us!"

"Mother MIYA, we'll miss you!"

There were many urges for her to come back, but there was no time for that. She started the ship, and aimed for the darkness of space…

MIYA had set the automaton drones to detect any abnormalities, and if any, to report to her and try to repair them. It would be a long wait indeed. MIYA stared off into space, "I wonder if my chosen one lies out there…"

She had patrolled through 6 planets, none with which life can be supported. It also narrows down the possibility when the Matriarch deemed that the chosen race has to be of a similar lifeform, one that must be compatable with the Seki.

The star charts opened by themselves, potential target lifeform detected. However, the radar picked up hostile ships approaching MIYA's ship. The invaders consisted of 3 small fighters and a transport. The fighters launched ahead and started attack runs on the ship's hull. The energy blasts bounced off the shields, but it would be a matter of time before they will fail. The transport also was getting much closer, MIYA knew that there is going to be a boarding party, she looked at the screen.

"Adjust the turrets and put up a screen, reduce engine power and divert to shields." MIYA ordered, "For the flock, put another capsule layer to protect them." In the meantime, she had adorned her battle wear and took out a long blade, in the shape of a katana. She had arrived on the elevator leading to the surface of her ship. It was no concern about the lack of oxygen, the Seki had adapted to such hostile environments on their homeworld.

With the foreign fighters flying around, they damaged a generator which provided power to the shields. MIYA glared at her enemies as she swung her blade forward that emitted a strong shockwave. The shock wave sliced through one ship with ease. One of the fighters tried to shoot MIYA, but she blocked it with the blade and sliced it in half when it came close enough. The transport managed to land on the hull, the ship's defenses were pretty poor. But the revelation of this had allowed the invaders to search through the bunks and the bridge. MIYA had to abandon her last target to save the interior. She swiftly sliced through several targets, and the last one decided to retreat back.

MIYA thought, "their numbers are a bit few, they're up to something…" She went back to the bridge and sent the last shockwave to the last fighter, which blew up but dropped it's payload, a plasma torpedo and damaged one of the engines, sending the ship into it's intended target Earth (even though the hull is suffering a beating)

The impact knocked MIYA off balance for a bit, she looked at the screen, "I am going back to my capsule! Have the ship divert the energy to life support systems and shut down all others upon impact on the planet. Send a emergency message to the Homeworld."

The Artificial intelligence of the ship beeped upon approval but then a message appeared, "communications array is damaged, sending the message is impossible."

MIYA gritted her teeth as she went to her capsule with the flock. The life support liquid of the capsule started to dissolve her clothes as expected. She began to close her eyes. "Is this the fate of a fallen God." She laughed at her miserable situation to sleep.

She can't even feel the impact of the ship crashing onto another foreign ground…

Several years later, during Sekirei plan phase 2

The Matriarch as well as many Seki was worried about the disappearance of MIYA. She privately called for an adolescent girl, who bowed before her. The matriarch embraced the girl, "Although, you still are not a mother yet, I sense much great potential in you, my brightest daughter." The girl cried tears of joy, to hear that from the Mother. She had spent her whole life pleasing her mother in any way she can, and in hopes that she can carry out the Matriarch's will and also to find a suitable partner for ascension.

The embrace was broken when the matriarch's eyes turned a bit serious. "I want you to look for what had remained of MIYA and her flock. I fear the worst, but MIYA is strong. I want you, HIKARI, to look for her and if she is dead, then keep our technology from falling into dangerous hands." The Matriarch finished off, with a kiss to HIKARI's cheeks. She flapped her inactive (darkened) wings, and went to prepare her space pod.

The space pod had room for 1 person but contained a self supporting system, without needing fuel and provided everlasting nutrition for the occupant of the craft, as long as it needed to fly to the destination.

From the star charts, and recent log records intercepted, MIYA's ship crash landed on a backwater planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. In her ship, HIKARI had slept peacefully, having a dream.

She found herself in a white dress, with her wings at full span. She was lifting a person with her right hand. From her own facial expression, she knew that it was to be her chosen one, the one that will join her to the Sky. The male figure smiled back and Hikari can hear her voice, "Please stay with me now and forever…" It was a good dream indeed, one that she will recall many times as her pod headed straight for Earth, the home of her destined one.

**Author's note:**

I always wanted to expand more about the race of Sekirei/Seki (the original name). The reason why Miya's name is all in caps, is because she's a Mother. The 107 belong to Miya, therefore they are part of her flock.

Adults are called mothers.

Matured (powerful single numbers) also named Sentinel (for protecting mothers)  
Embyros would be equivalent to weaker single numbers

Eggs or fetuses are the rest

For naming, it would be like Karasuba would be named, MIYA 04 "Karasuba" on their homeworld.

Natural matured Sekirei have inactive wings (similar to when Sekirei gets winged)

Depending on my motivation and number of reviews, I will decide if this story should be continued or not.


End file.
